Dance With Me Through This Rain
by Synnerxx
Summary: Mark cheers Glenn up in an unusual fashion.


**Pairing: **Undertaker/Kane (Mark/Glenn)

**Warning: **Incest

**Prompt: **Tarantism - The urge to overcome melancholy by dancing.

* * *

"Glenn, you home?" Mark calls, kicking the door shut behind him.

There's no answer and Mark heads into the living room in search of the other man. He finds him sprawled out on the couch and he thinks he's asleep until Glenn blinks and sighs. He's staring up at the ceiling with a blank look on his face.

"Hey, didn't you hear me call for you?" Mark asks, leaning his arms on the back of the couch.

Glenn glances at him, mouth pulled into an unhappy line, but he doesn't answer Mark's question.

"What's wrong with you?" Mark arches an eyebrow.

"It's been a shitty week." Glenn grumbles, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, well, you knew the end of Team Hell No was coming to an end." Mark points out with a shrug.

"I know, but I feel bad because it's just a messy end and it kind of feels like a break up." Glenn sighs, rubbing a hand down his face.

"Well, it is a break up of sorts. But you know Vince. He's always got to keep things fresh and interesting." Mark says with an eye roll.

"I just wish he was breaking up the Shield and not us because I like being a part of Team Hell No." Glenn purses his lips and looks up at Mark.

"At least you got to have the gold for a while." Mark points out.

"Yeah, but someone needs to put the Shield in their place." Glenn grumbles.

"Hmm, who knows? Maybe the Brothers of Destruction will help out Bryan and put them out of their misery." Mark shrugs, smirking down at Glenn.

"We tried that already." Glenn says with another sigh.

"Things can change. Things always change when the Deadman comes back." Mark winks down at Glenn.

"What do you know?" Glenn narrows his eyes.

"Everything." Mark snickers.

"I'm your favorite brother. You should tell me what you know about this." Glenn sits up a bit, propping himself on his elbows.

"You're my only brother and I'm not saying a word." Mark laughs at him and heads into the kitchen.

"You can't just say shit like that and then walk away, Mark!" Glenn calls after him, getting up and following him.

"I can and I did." Mark fairly cackles as he digs through the cabinets in search of things to make for dinner.

Glenn leans against the bar. "Just tell me. I'll find out form Vince anyway."

"That you will, so why would I tell you and ruin the surprise? You know how Vince gets when he thinks he's surprising us and giving us something he thinks we didn't see coming from a mile away." Mark says, setting down some cans on the counter and turning to the fridge to contemplate its contents.

Glenn fiddles with the radio that's beside his elbow. Classic rock begins playing softly and he leaves it there. "Yeah, but you could and should tell me know. You know I hate surprises."

"Beef or chicken?" Mark asks over his shoulder.

"Chicken." Glenn answers, tapping his fingers in time to the song.

"Look, just know that everything will work out in the end because big brother is going to take care of it." Mark says, rubbing some seasoning into the chicken breasts in the pan in front of him.

"You know I don't need you to save the day." Glenn scowls at Mark's back.

"I know, but I like doing it, so I'm going to." Mark says, shrugging and putting the chicken in the oven.

"I think what bothers me most is the weak link angle they're trying to play up. Daniel's a good wrestler. One of the best submission specialists I've seen in a while." Glenn says coming over to Mark's side and picking up a potato from the stack. He begins to peel it with quick slices of the knife.

"he is good, but the angle works because he's the total opposite of you. He's a littler guy and not as strong as you. He's got his strengths, but compared to you, he thinks they're not good enough because you're Kane, the Devil's favorite demon and whatnot." Mark explains, rinsing the potatoes as Glenn peels them.

"I know, but he has a lot of potential and I just like working with him." Glenn finishes with the potatoes and puts on a pot of water for them to boil in.

Mark dumps the bowl of potatoes into the water. "Yeah, well, all good things must come to an end."

"At least you're coming back." Glenn nudges Mark in the side.

"You feeling any better about this or you still down in the dumps?" Mark asks as he washes his hands.

"Not really feeling better about it. It sucks." Glenn dries his hands off.

Mark snags the dish towel from him and then catches his wrist. "Dance with me."

"What?" Glenn stares at him.

Mark pulls him closer. "Dance with me."

Glenn laughs. "You do know you're crazy, right?"

"Yeah. Dance with me anyway." Mark begins to move with the beat, dragging Glenn along with him.

One of Mark's hands settles at Glenn's waist and the other holds Glenn's hand up and out. Glenn sighs, but he drapes his arm along Mark's shoulder and smiles indulgently.

"Dancing is the cure for any despair." Mark explains, a smile on his mouth.

"Really now? I though sex was your cure for anything." Glenn asks.

"Dancing is foreplay." Mark grins wickedly, green eyes bright as he grinds their hips together.

"Is it now?" Glenn rocks back against Mark.

"See, you're learning, brother." Mark snickers, never losing the beat of the song.

They dance and sway their way around the kitchen, laughing and bumping into things and occasionally stumbling, only to be caught by each other. The song changes, but they keep dancing, smiling and laughing at each other as the ridiculousness of what they're doing sets in.

Eventually the hiss of water hitting open flame grabs their attention and Mark lets go of Glenn to save the potatoes.

"Thanks, Mark." Glenn says, taking his seat at the bar.

"For what?" Mark asks, glancing back at Glenn over his shoulder.

"For being you and for dancing with me." Glenn smiles softly.

"Anytime." Mark winks at him.


End file.
